The Internet and other networks host a number of Resources offering service accessibility to these resources over the Internet or the network where the resource is located. The term Resource was first introduced to refer to targets of Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), but its definition has been further extended to include the referent of any Uniform Resource Identifier (RFC 3986), or Internationalized Resource Identifier (RFC 3987). Resources are typically identified by URIs. Users download a number of Resources available at the URIs onto their workstations.
A downloaded resource could be, for example, a music file, a video file, an image file, a data file etc. Such resources may include meta data tagged with each of the primary resource file. For example, a music file may include meta data such as meta data for the Title of the song, meta data for the name of the speaker or artist, and meta data for the name of the Album.
A user may require to later download additional resources from the same or similar location on the Internet or network, related to a unique resource that has already been downloaded. The user may use bookmarks such URIs thereby identifying locations to which the user may wish to return for future additional downloading of resources.